Runic
"Runic" is an archetype of WIND monsters released by JrH154 in late 2015. The archetype consists largely of " " monsters, and has a prominent focus on quickly Special Summoning high-Level monsters. Its members universally have effects that involve equipping specific cards from the Graveyard to themselves, and then destroying those equipped cards to gain effects. 'Runic' monsters are supported by Spell Cards of the same name, which predominantly consist of Equip Spell Cards (the only exception being 1 Field Spell Card). Members The 'Runic' archetype consists of 4 primary members, all of which have an LV4, LV6, and LV8 variant. Additionally, there is also an LV10 monster that can Summon itself by Tributing high-level "LV" monsters. The archetype's monsters have a wide variety of effects, ranging from searching/recycling key cards, to disrupt your opponent's plays. Without exception, though, every member has an effect that equips a number of 'Runic' cards (between 1 and 3, depending on the monster) from the Graveyard to itself. Activating additional effects requires that a number of these equipped cards be destroyed as a cost. All of the "LV4" monsters equip 1 card from the Graveyard to themselves; All of the "LV6" monsters equip up to 2; and all of the "LV8" monsters equip up to 3; the lone "LV10" monster equips up to 5, and can use any card from any Graveyard (opposed to 'Runic' cards from your Graveyard). Spell Cards The archetypes supporting Spell Cards are almost universally Equip Spell Cards, with the exception of one Field Spell Card. Each Equip Spell has 2 effects: One that applies while it is on the field and equipped to a monster, and 1 that applies when it is sent from the field to the Graveyard. True to their role, these cards focus broadly on supporting "LV" monsters and can be used outside of their namesake archetype. Playing Style A pure 'Runic' deck has a relatively slow start-up period in which key cards must be sent to the Graveyard where they can be retrieved in the future by monsters. The archetype has a wide variety of effects, many of which are designed to disrupt the opponent's plays and slow the game down to a more comfortable pace. Those that don't focus on disruption instead focus on maintaining a strong field and hand presence. The "LV4" variants focus on quickly gaining an advantage by searching for and recycling key cards, and by Summoning monsters. The "LV6" variants have destructive effects that remove key problem cards. The "LV8" variants have the aforementioned disruptive effects and have the distinction of equipping your opponent's cards to themselves after disrupting a certain play. The lone "LV10" monster focus primarily on halting plays that involve Spell/Trap Cards. Strengths and Weaknesses Once the archetype reaches the mid-game and late-game it can become a force to be reckoned with, because it continually re-uses spent assets, never really losing advantage as a result. Additionally, its cards have a wide variety of effects and thus can adapt to an equally wide variety of situations. However, the archetype has a very heavy reliance on the Graveyard, making it very vulnerable to cards that can cut off Graveyard access (such as 'Macro Cosmos' or 'Necrovalley'). Additionally, the archetype has a relatively slow early-game, because it needs to spend a period of time getting certain cards (namely the Spell Cards) into the Graveyard. Category:Archetype